Another Story
by Rose Silver
Summary: "Je crains que je me sois trompé cette fois, mon amour." Dit Valentino calmement. "Peut-être que notre fuite n'était pas très intelligente."


NT: Voici un petit os que j'ai traduit qui a été écrit par ArinnaVal que je remercie de m'avoir permis de le traduire

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Another Story**

Rimini, 1500

Le temps était magnifique. Une légère brise venait de la mer Adriatique. Tout était presque parfait. Crezia regardait le coucher du soleil et un sourire jouait sur son visage. Elle était assise sur un petit rocher sur la plage, près de son palais. Ses brillants yeux verts étaient rêveurs et vivants en même temps. Elle les ferma juste un moment et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. A ce moment, une paire de mains douces et pourtant fortes se posèrent sur ses épaules et son sourire devint plus large.

''Tu es rentré à la maison." Elle soupira et se pencha en arrière, juste assez pour sentir le corps fort de l'homme ''Toujours, mon amour." Sa voix profonde lui faisait perdre la tête. Il était prudent, mais elle pouvait sentir la tension dans ses paroles.

"Quelque chose s'est passé?" Crezia se retourna pour voir les yeux verts de son mari. «Dis-moi».

"Le Pape vient ici pour une visite demain."

"Quoi?" Son sang se glaça. ''C'est impossible! Tu m'avais promis que nous serions en sécurité ici, Valentino! Tu m'avez dit qu'il ne viendrait jamais au Nord!"

Valentino s'assit près de sa femme, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou et soupira. Son visage était pâle et elle avait l'air inquiète.

"Je crains que je me sois trompé cette fois, mon amour." Dit Valentino calmement. "Peut-être que notre fuite n'était pas très intelligente."

"Non, tu as tort." Crezia lui prit la main et frotta sa joue contre sa paume. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle soupira de nouveau. «C'est la meilleure chose que nous n'ayons jamais fait, mon cher Valentino. C'était ton idée, non?"

"Ta confiance en moi me fait parfois me sentir coupable, mon amour." Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle était sûre qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

"Je serais mariée à Alfonso maintenant, tu te souviens?" Dit tranquillement Crezia, sachant que c'était un sujet sensible pour son mari. «Je serais loin et tu serais ..."

"... Un capitaine des armées pontificales." Termina-t-il avec difficulté ,la mâchoire crispée. ''Ce serait bien, mais ... ton mariage, d'autre part, je n'aurais pas aimé ça."

"Tu n'as jamais aimé mes prétendants." dit tranquillement Crezia et elle leva les yeux vers lui, toucha son visage rugueux. Sa barbe chatouillait ses doigts et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en le regardant à la dérobée. "Je me demande pourquoi?"

''A tu vraiment besoin de demander, ma chère Crezia?" Valentino abaissa son regard sur ses lèvres et son pouce les toucha un instant, en se frottant à la peau lisse. ''J'ai tué pour toi." Ses yeux devinrent froids pendant un moment. «Et je le referai sans hésiter une seconde."

Crezia secoua la tête. ''Parfois, je me demande si tu es heureux ici, Vale." Son sourire était triste maintenant. "Tu es né pour faire de grandes choses, mon chéri, et j'ai le sentiment que je ne fais que de t'empêcher de les accomplir."

"Ne dit jamais ça!" Valentino attrapa son visage, et planta ses yeux dans les siens. «Jamais! Est-ce que je m'ennuie de mon ancienne vie? Oui, parfois. Ai-je envie d'être soldat? Oui de temps en temps mais pas souvent. Être ici, avec toi est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée dans la vie."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment!" Valentino hocha la tête et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. «D'ailleurs, je peux satisfaire mon besoin d'une bataille en défendant cette petite ville. Nous ne souffrons pas du regard des autres ici, mon amour."

"Oh oui". Crezia secoua la tête. «Je me souviens de l'époque où nous sommes arrivés ici. Nous étions des étrangers et tu devais sauver ce lieu de l'attaque allemande. Ils auraient pu mettre le feu, mais tu a fait preuve d'intelligence et ..."

"... Ils ont été assez stupides pour nous attaquer quelques fois de plus." Valentino fronça les sourcils. "Peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez convaincant."

"Les gens d'ici ont fait de toi leur chef, mon chéri. Tu fais ce qu'il faut." Crezia toucha son visage troublé. "Je suis sûr que tu vas ..."

"Le pape!" Un barbu courait sur la plage. Ses paroles interrompirent le couple. "Le Pape est ici et veut vous voir, monseigneur!" L'homme arrivait à peine à garder l'équilibre quand il les atteignit. «Que dois-je lui dire ?"

"Il vous a vu, Mikele?" Les yeux de Valentino étaient de nouveau froids. Son visage ne montrait aucun sentiment. Ses traits étaient figés.

"Non, milord." Mikele secoua la tête. "Il n'a vu que Giovanni."

"Non!" Crezia était prête à courir mais la main de son mari l'en empêcha. Valentino tenait sa main droite fermement serrée.

"Tu n'a rien à craindre, mon amour." Il toucha son visage et ses lèvres des siennes dans un doux baiser. «Je peux résoudre ce problème."

''Que faire si-"

"Non!" Valentino secoua la tête. ''Je ne laisserai jamais rien de mal se produire."

"Je viens avec toi!" Crezia lui prit la main.

"Tu n'as pas à le faire ma chérie. Tu peux aller prendre soin de notre belle petite Lucrezia à la place. Je peux me débrouiller avec le Pape."

"Non, je viens avec toi!" Crezia lui serra la main plus fort. «Nous avons fait cela ensemble et je serais toujours à tes côtés. Nous avons promis d'être là l'un pour l'autre tu te souviens?"

Valentino soupira, mais il savait qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle pensait être juste. Elle n'allait jamais le quitter, tout comme il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il leva leurs mains unies et embrassa le dos de ses doigts. "Bien sûr, mon amour." Dit-il en faisant demi-tour, juste à temps pour voir son père, le pape debout au bout de la plage. Juste à côté de lui se tenait un jeune garçon, tenant sa main. Sa cour se tenait derrière lui, y compris son goûteur personnel. Alexandre VI faisait vraiment attention ces jours-ci.

"Père!" Le petit garçon courut vers lui et Valentino sourit quand il l'atteignit finalement il le prit dans ses bras et le petit eut un petit rire en montrant le pape. "Le pape a demandé à te voir, père et je l'ai amené ici."

"Bon garçon, Giovanni». Valentino ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et le reposa par terre. «Retourne à la nursery maintenant."

Giovanni regarda Crezia pendant un moment et après qu'elle lui ait fait un doux sourire, il fit ce que son père lui demandait. Il courut vers le palais chez sa nourrice, qui l'attendait à la porte. A ce moment, Valentino posa son regard sur Alexandre VI. Il avait l'air plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il y a quelques années. Son visage était plus pâle et ridé et ses cheveux gris devenaient blancs.

«Je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous seriez capable de cela, mon fils." Sa voix perça le silence. "Fuir comme ça? ... Et avec elle?"

"Comment nous avez-vous trouvés?" Crezia prit la parole avant que Valentino ait pu le faire. "Qui vous l'a dit?"

''Personne." Alexandre IV avait l'air fatigué. «Je pensais que je pourrais visiter le Nord. Rome est devenu trop dangereuse ...''.

"Vous n'avez jamais pensé comme ça avant. Vous vouliez être un grand pape, vous vous souvenez?" Valentino inclina la tête.

"C'était quand j'avais ton frère et toi. Nous étions une famille à l'époque, et maintenant? Maintenant, tout est en train de s'effondrer."

''Je suis désolé d'entendre ça." Face à lui Valentino ne montra aucune émotion. "Je ne peux pas vous aider maintenant, j'ai ma propre vie."

"Je pensais que tu aimerais prendre la place de ton frère Cesare. " Alexander regarda les yeux de son fils. «Tu aurais pu avoir ce que tu voulais. Tu aurais pu être le plus grand chef de tous."

«J'ai ce que je veux." Cesare serra la main de Crezia. «Elle est ici avec moi maintenant et elle est en sécurité."

"C'est faux mon fils."

"Je sais." Crezia répondit à sa place. «Nous le savons tous les deux, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix."

"Tu as eu le choix, ma fille." Alexander la regarda. "Tu aurais pu rester avec nous dans le palais. A Rome ... tu aurais pu épouser qui tu voulais. Comme ... nous avions pensé que Alfonso était un homme à ton goût."

"Il n'était pas Cesare." Crezia parla doucement.

''Je vois''. Alexander se frotta le front. "Il n'y a donc aucun moyen pour vous convaincre de revenir avec nous?"

"Non" Cesare secoua la tête. ''Nous n'existons plus, rappelez-vous mon père ... En fait je m'appelle Valentino et ça ... c'est Crezia ma charmante épouse." Il baissa les yeux vers le visage de Lucrèzia les yeux brillants. "Nous vous invitons à séjourner à Rimini aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez ... Saint-Père."

Alexandre VI se tenait là, à les regarder et à leur proximité. Il ne pouvait se pardonner de les avoir laissés aller aussi loin. Cependant, il n'avait pas la force de les séparer maintenant. Il secoua la tête et leur tourna le dos, pour revenir à cet ancien lieu appelé à Rome.

Il ne retourna jamais à Rimini .

* * *

NT: voila j'espère que sa vous a plu si c'est le cas je vous informe que je posterais bientôt un second os du même auteur un peu dans le même style


End file.
